POESIA
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: ¿Que hace Harry escondido detras de una butaca en las habitaciones de Snape? ¿Para quien hace Sev un striptease? ¿Que tiene que ver una poesia en este embrollo? ¿Porque hay tantos gatos?


Bien, para comenzar ningún personaje me pertenece, mala suerte la mía, con lo que yo desearía tener a Draco…

**POESIA**

Harry estaba a punto de llorar.

Nunca en su corta vida se había sentido morir como en aquel momento.

Intentaba en vano recordar las oraciones que su tía le había enseñado cuando era pequeño, cuando intentaba inculcarle el respeto a Dios. Pero estaba en un estado tal de nerviosismo que su mente solo podía pensar en lo que le pasaría si llegaban a descubrirle en aquella posición.

Desaparecería sin dejar rastro, y sus amigos no tendrían un cuerpo sobre el que llorar.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de estar protegido por la capa de invisibilidad, pero no le servia para casi nada, ya que notaba todos los ojos felinos fijos en su persona, a ellos no les hacia efecto la capa.

Por suerte, la otra persona que podía intuir que llevaba la capa puesta no prestaba atención más que a su visitante. Era a la vez una suerte y una desgracia, porque también agravaba la situación de modo alarmante.

Porque, para sorpresa de Harry, Severus Snape le estaba haciendo cosas sumamente agradables a Lucius Malfoy, a juzgar por las incongruencias que salían de la boca del rubio.

Se encogió más detrás de la única butaca que había en la sala, lo que llamo la atención de uno de los gatos, que salto desde la butaca donde estaba cómodamente sentado para irse a restregar contra Harry. Estaba a un paso de la tumba, si cualquiera de los dos hombres miraba hacia allí y veía al gato restregarse contra la "nada" deducirían que estaba allí, y eso no sería nada bueno.

Intento espantar al gato negro, pero el fru-fru de la tela pareció llamar la atención de un gato gordo y rojizo que estaba subido encima de la mesa. Así que Harry vio a cámara lenta como el gato se levantaba y saltaba al suelo, pero en este proceso tiro los papeles que habían allí encima, lo que hizo que los dos hombres dejaran de hacerse arrumacos.

**- ¡Richelieu!** - se sobresalto Snape - **¡has tirado los exámenes!** - el gato rojizo paro de caminar en dirección a Harry y se giro para mirar a su amo con cara indiferente.

- **¿Me pregunto que pensarían los alumnos si supieran que hablas con los gatos como si fueran personas?** - dijo Lucius soltando una risita.

Harry, por su parte había cerrado los ojos, y intentaba no respirar, veía el fin demasiado cerca, este ultimo descubrimiento en otras circunstancias habría hecho que se riera hasta no poder más, pero ahora...

**- Será mejor que te vayas Lucius... tengo que corregir los exámenes de séptimo**

¡NOOOOO! Si Snape corregía los exámenes encontraría lo que Harry había venido a buscar, la estupida poesía que había compuesto para hacer feliz a su pareja, a la que se le había metido en la cabeza que quería que Harry le escribiese unos versos. Lo que había pasado es que sin darse cuenta Snape había cogido ese pergamino creyendo que era el examen.

Y Harry estaba allí para dar el cambio, llevaba la hoja del examen encima, y planeaba cambiarla por la poesía cuando Snape se fuera. Pero si corregía los exámenes antes de que Harry pudiera cambiar su hoja, vería que faltaba el examen de Harry y sobraba una poesía, y en cuestión de segundos, Snape sabría que Harry había escrito la poesía.

¿Y si Snape se pensaba que Harry estaba enamorado de él!

¡Maldición!

Harry tenía que hacer algo.

Pero nada se le ocurría.

De mientras el gato negro se había escurrido por debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, y se había acurrucado encima de Harry, había cerrado los ojos y ronroneaba muy a gusto. Harry estaba aterrorizado¿que pasaría cuando Snape se diera cuenta de que faltaba su gato negro?

Un movimiento en la butaca hizo que la sangre se le congelara. Malfoy se había sentado y por lo que Harry pudo ver de refilón estaba en una pose demasiado provocativa para su gusto.

**- Deja eso Sev...**

¿SEV! Antes de matarlo lo torturarían, seguro. Pero... ¿Sev! Seguro que si se lo explicaba a alguien, no le creerían.

**- Ya corregirás los exámenes otro día... no siempre puedo venir...**

**- Tienes razón.**

Harry respiro tranquilo, y hasta se permitió acariciar suavemente al gato detrás de las orejas. Este por su parte emitió un maullido satisfecho, y lamió dulcemente los dedos de Harry.

Pero el corazón de Harry se paro súbitamente.

Snape acababa de sentarse a horcajadas encima de Lucius.

Prefería que encontrase su poesía y se riese de él, que ver como se devoraban los labios aquellos dos.

**- Sev... hazlo...**

**- No... Lu...**

¿LU!

**- Sabes que todos se reirían de mí si se enterasen...**

**- Nada que un buen veneno no pueda remediar ¿verdad?.**

¿VENENO! A partir de ahora iría a comer siempre a las cocinas, y bebería de su propia botella, como Ojoloco.

Unas notas de una suave música sonaron en la habitación, y Harry suspiro, Snape se había levantado, así que observo de reojo como Snape comenzaba a desabrocharse la túnica. Las manos de Harry se crisparon encima del gato negro que emitió un gruñido molesto. Pronto tuvo encima a Richelieu, el gato rojizo, y a una par más de gatos que hasta ese momento habían estado calentándose al lado del fuego.

Dos escenas muy diferentes se desarrollaban en la habitación: Snape haciendo un striptease y Harry intentando tranquilizar a los gatos para que no lo atacaran.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándolos a todos.

**- ¿Padrino¿Papa!**

Allí estaba Draco Malfoy con un pequeño gato persa encima de sus hombros. Snape, de mientras que Draco se recuperaba de la sorpresa, aprovecho para ponerse la túnica.

**- Encontré a Milady rondando por Ravenclaw y... ¿Ya te vistes, Sev?** - ronroneo Draco con voz sensual. Harry, por su parte, sintió los celos hervirle en el estomago.

- **Quita esa voz, Draco** - dijo Lucius con voz cortante.

- **No me dejáis divertirme -** y Draco hizo un puchero de enfado, de mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa con Milady sobre sus piernas - **¡Oh¿No son nuestros exámenes?**

**- Si** - dijo Snape resignado a no tener nada de acción esa noche.

**- ¿No tienes nada que hacer, Draco? **

**- No** - dijo el chico distraído ojeando los exámenes - **Granger te ha escrito cinco páginas sobre la poción Hicelos. Esto es de…** - el chico se callo mientras leía el pergamino, una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios, Harry dedujo que leía su poesía.

**- ¿De quien es el examen?**

**- ¿Eh¿Qué examen?** - Draco se había olvidado de donde estaba, así que cuando vio las inquisidoras miradas de su padre y de Severus se sonrojo de forma notable.

- **¿Un Malfoy sonrojándose?** - pregunto Severus riéndose, y se acerco para poder ver la hoja que había hecho sonrojarse a su ahijado.

Harry aprovecho que tanto Lucius como Severus estaban de espaldas, para sacar una mano fuera de la capa y enseñar a Draco la hoja del examen que Harry llevaba. Draco no lo vio así que tuvo que llamar su atención agitando la mano.

Pero las cosas no salieron como Harry esperaba, no había tenido en cuenta la curiosidad natural de los gatos, así que los cuatro que habían a su lado decidieron jugar con su mano, y trataron de atrapar el papel, clavando las uñas en la mano del chico.

Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar de dolor, pero la hoja se deslizo de su mano y fue deslizándose por el suelo.

**- ¿Pasa algo, te has puesto pálido? **

Draco se levanto de golpe, y fingiendo tropezar dejo que todos los exámenes cayeran al suelo. De mientras duro la confusión, Draco escondió el pergamino en medio de los pliegues de su túnica.

Los gatos se paseaban por encima de los exámenes para disgusto de Snape que veía como sus huellas quedaban marcadas en los pergaminos.

Harry se quedo muy quieto viendo como algún papel había llegado muy cerca suyo, ya no tenía a los gatos que le delatasen, pero no olvidaba el sexto sentido de Snape quien recogía los papeles de mal humor.

**- ¡Sal de encima, Beaufort, o te quedaras sin comida¡Quita, quita¡Deja de reírte Lucius y aguanta al gato!**

Una mano recogió los exámenes que estaban más próximos a él, y con cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido miro al dueño de la mano, y vio que se trataba de Draco, quien tenia una sonrisa en la boca, se estaba divirtiendo de su sufrimiento.

**- Si no dejas de reírte, salgo de aquí y les digo que estamos saliendo** - la amenaza susurrada no hizo el efecto que Harry esperaba, solo consiguió que la sonrisa se acentuara.

**- Atrévete, será divertido de ver como les explicas que nuestras peleas suelen acabar en la cama.**

En momentos como ese Harry se preguntaba porque había decidido decirle que si a Draco.

**- ¿Piensas quedarte con los exámenes?** - le pregunto Snape de mal modo a lo que Draco nervioso se tropezó, esta vez de verdad, y cayó junto con los pergaminos al suelo.

- **Levántate Draco** - dijo Lucius Malfoy desde su cómoda posición en la butaca, no había hecho ningún movimiento por ayudar - **ningún Malfoy es una alfombra para gatos** - y es que Draco tenía encima suyo al gato negro que anteriormente se había acurrucado con Harry - **Estoy seguro de que estarás mejor en la Sala Común de Slytherin.**

**- Yo también lo pienso** - dijo Draco sonriendo aunque intentando disimularlo, porque pensaba que allí podría volver a leer ciertos versos.

Harry, de mientras Snape recogía los papeles del suelo, se había deslizado fuera de su escondite y esperaba cerca de la puerta a que Draco se decidiera a salir.

Tan pronto Draco salio oyó un suspiro a su lado, indicándole que su novio estaba allí.

- **Debería recompensarte ¿no crees? **

**- Si que deberías… no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado mientras tu padre y Snape se divertían metiéndose mano.**

**- Y viendo el Striptease…** - se rió Draco

**- Si…**

**- Quizás sería una buena idea comenzar besándote hasta dejarte sin aliento.**

**- Quizás si, vamos al cuarto.**

**- No… -** y Draco levanto la capa de invisibilidad para dejarla caer sobre su cuerpo y besar a Harry mientras lo estrechaba con sus brazos.

**- Estamos en la puerta de las habitaciones de Snape… ¿No pretenderás…**

**- Si, es emocionante ¿no crees?**

**- No** - dijo Harry cortante separándose de su novio, pero Draco lo acorralo entre la pared y él y lo siguió besando.

**- Draco… no…**

**- ¿Estas seguro? Yo diría que estas muy duro -** y Draco se restregó contra Harry.

* * *

**- ¿Pero que? Esto no es un examen.**

**- ¿Es el papel que a Draco se le ha caído?**

**- Supongo que debe ser de él.**

**- ¿El que anteriormente había sacado de entre los exámenes cuando ha simulado tropezarse? **

**- ¿Qué¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?**

**- Porque si Draco ha sido lo suficiente rápido para llevárselo sin que te dieras cuenta, no iba yo a delatarle, es la habilidad de los Malfoy.**

**- ¿Ser unos carteristas?**

**- Léelo, es el que antes le ha hecho sonrojar.**

_Cada vez que te veo,_

_Siento que te deseo,_

_En tu ardiente mirada leo,_

_Los dulces roces que poseo._

_Tu cuerpo al amanecer,_

_Es todo lo que yo quiero ver,_

_Tus besos al atardecer,_

_Es lo que yo quiero tener._

_Me siento explotar,_

_Cuando me quieres follar_

_  
En la cama quiero jugar_

_Y poderte atar_

_En clase de pociones,_

_Me pones mogollones,_

_Aun cuando pasen eones,_

_Para mi los otros serán gorrones._

**- No creía que mi Draco pudiera escribir tan mal, y tan vulgarmente.**

**- No es la letra de Draco, creo que es de… no, imposible**

**- Entonces ¿Por qué Draco la escondía?**

Pero Severus estaba ya buscando entre los exámenes, hasta que encontró el pergamino que buscaba.

**- ¡Es la letra de Potter¡Con razón no quería que le cogiera el supuesto examen!**

* * *

Al día siguiente en clase de pociones, Harry se entretenía enviando miradas muy cargadas a Draco que aparentaban ser de odio, Snape por su parte, acabo por deducir a quien iba dirigida la poesía, y la razón por la cual Draco había estado tan interesado en ella. 

**- Ya he corregido los exámenes, cuando os llame quiero que vengáis a recoger vuestro pergamino. ¡Brown! Un examen bastante pobre, la verdad ¡Bulstrode! Bastante buena nota, los gatos ayudan a relajarse ¿No es cierto¡Crabble! Sin Comentarios ¡Finnigan! Su dialecto irlandés no es excusa para inventarse palabras ¡Goyle! Eh… ¡Granger! No es necesario que me cuente cuantas amantes tuvo el inventor de la poción hicelos ¡Longbottom! Ya se en su cerebro no cabe nada, pero esperaba algo más decente ¡Malfoy! Un examen excelente, sin duda ¡Nott! Muy bueno ¡Patil! Una graaan explicación sobre la poción quitaesmalte ¡Parkinson! Bien, ha estudiado y ha dado resultado…**

Y finalmente…

**- ¡Potter!**

Harry se levanto lentamente, y cuando se encontró justo delante de Snape bajo la cabeza para evitar que el profesor pudiera hacer legerimens¡Entonces si que tendría que tener cuidado con lo que tomara¡Snape podría envenenarlo en cualquier momento!

Por suerte, Draco había conseguido sustraer discretamente la poesía, aunque no la había podido volver a leer, ya que Harry había mantenido su interés en actividades más placenteras.

Mucho más placenteras.

Cogió el examen y miro que estaba suspendido.

Nada nuevo.

**- Como puede comprobar, ha suspendido, quizás aprobaría si tomara una ducha fría antes de venir, y dejara de observar golosamente a mi ahijado. Quizás también aprobaría si tomara clases para escribir, porque su poesía es realmente mala, "En la cama quiero jugar, Y poderte atar", realmente mediocre.**

Quizás no haga falta decir lo que Harry hizo en aquel momento, pero lo diremos: se sonrojo furiosamente y marcho hacia su lugar temblando a cada paso, debía acordarse de comer en las cocinas para evitar que le pusieran líquidos extraños en su comida.

Quizás tampoco haga falta decir lo que hizo Draco cuando vio que todos le miraban: se desmayo, o fingió hacerlo.

Severus sonrió felinamente desde su posición, nadie jugaba con él.

* * *

_Este es el típico caso de paranoia por exámenes, así que no es una gran historia, solo una locura para quitarme el estrés de encima._

_Por otra parte, soy mala escribiendo poesía, pero tampoco no tanto, que la poesía sea tan horrible esta hecho a propósito._

_¡Animo a las personas que tengan exámenes! Y suerte a los que ya los hayan acabado. Y felicidad a aquellos que no hayan tenido._


End file.
